


The Picnic

by GilbertHonda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Finland is mentioned, Lativa is mentioned, Mentions of Vodka, OOC, Picnics, Random Headcannons?, Russia is mentioned, Smoking, Tomatos and Cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda
Summary: Belgium tries to get her siblings to have a normal picnic with her...





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I have to admit that this is right now my most proudest work and it sucks. The ending, I am unsatisfied with but I am too lazy to fix. Also, I still don't know the correct spelling of Luxembourg's dog's name and the spelling I used was what was on the Wikia so deal with it.

“Hurry up Lux!!!!” 

“Wait! I’m trying to grab the cheese that you almost forgot about! Don’t close the fridge!” Luxembourg yelled. 

“Sorry.” Belgium said. “NETHERLANDS GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! STOP TRYING TO IGNORE US!”

“But I don’t want to go on a picnic.” Netherlands said.

“TOO BAD.” Belgium yelled. “Let's go you idiotic brothers of mine.”

“Can I bring Pelutze?” Luxembourg asked as he grabbed Pelutze’s collar.

“No. You spend too much time with the dog so shut up.”

“Awwww. I hate you.”

“Well what ever. Let's go.”  
________________________________________________________  
“My legs hurt. Can we stop?”

“Fine. But I wanted to go a little farther.”

Belgium stopped and grabbed the picnic blanket.

“Sit down. Oh and don’t you dare smoke that.” Belgium called out as Netherlands took out a cigarette from his pocket. 

“We are going to try to have a normal picnic today.” Luxembourg told his brother.

“But isn’t smoking normal?”

“I guess.”

Belgium face palmed. “It's unhealthy for you and I don’t want you smoking.”

“But it doesn’t effect us. Latvia drinks so much Vodka all the time that he doesn’t even know what being drunk is. He can even beat both Russia and Finland in a drinking contest.” Netherlands reasoned.

“Too bad. I am your younger sister so you will listen to me.”

“But we are older than you!” Luxembourg cut in. “And also, I’m hungry.”

“Okay. Here are the sandwiches.” Belgium said. She pulled the food out of the basket.

“Eat up.”

Netherlands took 3 sandwiches and started eating and Belgium took a sandwich for herself.

“Hey! Where are the tomatoes!?”

“My tomatoes were all rotten so I couldn’t use them.” Belgium said as she ate a 2nd sandwich.

“Oh come on. First you almost forget to bring cheese and then you don’t have tomatoes?!” Luxembourg pouted. 

“WELL YOU ATE LIKE, 10 SANDWICHES ALREADY SO STOP COMPLAINING!” Belgium yelled. “BE GRATEFUL THAT I MADE THE SANDWICHES IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

“Fine.” Luxembourg said. 

Netherlands thought for a second. “I want to go home.” He said and started to walk away when Belgium grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t you dare.”

“Fine.” Netherlands said and sat back down. Belgium sighed. Why was her family so dysfunctional? They couldn't even have a normal picnic!


End file.
